Christmas With the Ponds
by obsessedsoul
Summary: I have gotten SO MANY requests for a timebaby Christmas fic...so here it is! For "FallingStar95," "fandommember," and "willstr1."
1. Wake Up Call

Christmas on the TARDIS was always exciting for The Doctor, but this year was particularly special. This year, for the first time in a _very _long time, he would spend the holiday with his family.

He lay in bed that morning, a smile brimming on his lips. Today was going to be something he'd never forget.

River stirred in her sleep beside him. She was so beautiful, all nestled in the covers, her golden curls framing her face perfectly. How he loved that woman. She was the world to him.

"River," he whispered as he leaned over to brush some stray curls away from her face. He kissed her forehead lightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm good morning," she said sleepily, her face brightening at the sight of her wakeup call. After stretching herself awake, she rolled her body onto her husband's chest, snuggling up against him, his arms welcoming around her.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor Song," The Doctor said, booping his wife on the nose. She scrunched her face at his touch and emitted a throaty chuckle.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," she replied, pressing her body closer to him and leaning in for a kiss. It was a light, pure, loving kiss at first, but soon after, their tongues began dancing about. River moaned into her husband's mouth and bucked her hips closer to his; her entire body practically clinging to him. His hearts began pounding in his chest. God that woman could do things to him…

"River," the Doctor breathed.

"Mmmmm," was her only response.

"If you keep making those noises, I'm going to be forced to give you your Christmas present early."

River pulled away and stared straight into his eyes, her chest heaving madly from her deep breathing. "You can give it to me all you want," she purred.

That did it.

With one fell swoop, The Doctor flipped his wife onto her back and pinned her hands above her head, reveling in her giggles as he traced kisses down her neckline.

"Mmmm…I hope my present comes wrapped in a big bowtie," she whispered, her voice deep and silky.

"River," The Doctor growled with arousal.

She squealed as his hands suddenly grabbed her pelvis, closing the distance between them. The only thing that separated them now was their clothes.

"Shhhh," he hissed in between kisses, attempting to remove her offending garments, "you'll wake-"

Freya's cries resounded throughout the room.

"-the baby." He sighed in defeat, collapsing onto his wife's chest, the moment now lost.

River chuckled and stroked her husband's hair tenderly.

"Gahhh!" The Doctor sprung up onto all fours, pecked his wife on the lips, and hopped out of bed.

"Now, now, my little one, you just can't wait for Christmas to start, can you?" He cooed as he approached their infant daughter's cot.

River heart practically burst with happiness as she watched her husband lift their angel of a child up and out of the cot, planting countless kisses on her chubby little cheeks. "Merry," kiss, "Christmas," kiss, "Freya!" kiss.

Freya bounced gleefully in her father's arms, her golden curls springing wildly about her head.

"Come along, dear, let's go see the tree!" The Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Remember, reviews = faster updates!**


	2. Presents!

River threw on a robe and followed her husband and daughter down the corridor, laughing silently to herself; sometimes it was like having two children, the way her husband acted. Yes, he was impulsive and immature at times, but he also was a loving, doting, hopelessly romantic husband, and the most amazingly devoted, wonderful father to their daughter. She wouldn't have it any other way.

The Doctor had stopped at the top of the stairs in the console room; he was enthusiastically bouncing Freya in his arms, pointing to the decorations he had put up. River walked to stand beside her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Why hello Mummy!" The Doctor said, waving Freya's little arm up and down for her. The infant giggled at her father's silliness. He smiled in turn and kissed River on the head, holding his family tight around him as they admired the TARDIS's festive decorations.

It was the very essence of Christmas: Lights from the console glistened off strips of tinsel and every railing was covered in festive wreaths. But, the main attraction was in the corner: around the fireplace that the TARDIS had conjured was the most wonderful Christmas tree River had ever seen. Every branch was draped in shining ornaments, lights, strings of cranberries, and red ribbon. And on the very top of the tree, there was a magnificent, golden star. That wasn't all: strewn around the base of the tree were dozens of brightly wrapped presents. A toy train zoomed around them on its tracks, whistling and puffing out tiny bursts of smoke as it did so. It was marvelous to behold.

"Sweetie, you've done a beautiful job," River whispered to him.

"Thanks dear," he said with a smile. "Do you like it, Miss. Freya?" he cooed to his daughter; she giggled and clapped her hands together in response.

"Go show her the tree, sweetie," River prompted.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled, zooming Freya around like an airplane as he descended the steps. River had never seen her little girl happier than when she was playing with her father. She'd said it a thousand times: those two were made for each other.

And so, River followed them down the stairs and perched herself in a big, cushiony chair between the fireplace and the tree.

"Time for presents!" Her husband declared. He plopped Freya down in River's lap, and then proceeded to dig around the pile of presents for the one he wanted to give first.

"Ah! Got it!" He held up a small present; it was wrapped in ruby red wrapping paper and tied with a beautiful silver bow. With a flourish, The Doctor presented it to River.

"For you, my beautiful wife," he said with a smile.

Freya stuck her tiny fist out and grasped the package, which she then attempted to put in her drool-filled mouth.

"No, Freya, that's not for eating," River said, gently removing the baby's hand. She kissed her daughter on the head.

"Do you want to help me open it?" She asked, moving Freya's hand to the bow, which the infant promptly tugged at, freeing the ribbon from its tied knot.

"Yay!" River praised. Freya giggled, shaking her hand up and down, still grasping the ribbon.

"Okay, let's see what's inside, shall we?" River whispered into her daughter's ear. She delicately unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

She gasped and looked up at her husband. "Oh, sweetie."

Her husband had bought her the most extravagant, dazzling diamond necklace she had ever seen.

River gaped at him.

"Do you like it?" The Doctor asked.

A wide smile grew on River's face. She nodded, bringing a hand up to her lips. "It's stunning." She whispered.

"It will be all the more stunning when you wear it." The Doctor said, lifting the necklace out of the box. River pushed her mop of hair to one side, and allowed her husband to place her gift around her neck.

"I love you." She nearly cried, and kissed him.

Freya was hypnotized by the diamonds sparkling around her mother's neck; she reached a hand up and patted them delicately, giggling at how the light changed when they moved.

"Freya, do you want to give Daddy his present?" River prompted.

"Don't get up dear," The Doctor said.

"Alright," River said, attempting to suppress an eye-roll. Sometimes he could be ridiculously chivalrous. "The blue one in the front."

The Doctor tore at the wrapping paper. "A new bowtie! Thank you Freya!" He exclaimed, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "You must to remember that bowties are and always will be cool." He said, booping her on the nose.

"There's another one. It's from me." River said, her voice notably lower and smooth. "It's the black one."

With a quizzical expression, The Doctor opened his wife's gift. A wave of shock swept over him, and he swallowed hard.

River smirked at the fact that her gift was almost making her husband's knees buckle.

"Do you like them?" She whispered.

The Doctor held the handcuffs up.

"You. Me. Handcuffs." River purred. "If you're lucky I might let you use them tonight."

"Oh, you bad girl." The Doctor murmured as he kissed his wife in thanks.

River emitted a deep, throaty chuckle of amusement. "That's why I'm on the _naughty list." _

The Doctor couldn't help but smile mischievously at his tease of a wife. But they couldn't spend all of Christmas day exchanging innuendos; his infant daughter was getting restless in his wife's arms.

"And now," He said, bending over once again to pick up a present from under the tree, "Freya's first Christmas gift _ever_."

River helped their darling daughter remove the wrappings. Freya's eyes widened with amazement as her mother revealed a large Adipose baby plush toy. She grabbed her stuffed animal immediately and pressed her face against it for a big snuggle.

"She loves it." River stated happily.

"Merry Christmas Freya." The Doctor said with a smile.

* * *

**Up next: snowball fights and Christmas dinner at the Ponds'...**

**Reviews= faster updates!**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Snow!

After in impromptu breakfast which consisted to the Doctor attempting to slather everything in chocolate, the family congregated in the TARDIS's expansive closet, bundling themselves up in preparation to go play outside in the snow.

River sat Freya down on the floor to play with her Adipose toy while she and the Doctor dug around the vast array of winter wardrobe for appropriate clothing.

"River, look at these! They are so cool!" The Doctor said, holding up a pair of lederhosen.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Sweetie, NO."

"Oh, River look-"

"Put the fez down."

"Could I-"

"No, you may not wear a thermal guard wetsuit."

Pouting, the Doctor settled for a puffy winter jacket and a pair of snowboots.

"So boring." He muttered under his breath. But then, something caught his eye.

"AHHHH OH LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. From a pile of mittens, he extracted a ridiculously long, multicolored scarf. "I thought I'd lost this! I haven't worn it since my…" he paused for a moment to count on his fingers, "fourth regeneration!"

"I'll never understand why you wore that." River commented. "The colors are hideous."

"Because, it's cool!" He declared childishly, wrapping the scarf multiple times around his neck.

River, who had already selected a white fur-lined coat, black ski pants and matching boots for herself, continued to rummage around in search for something for their daughter.

"Sweetie, are there any baby clothes in here?"

"Well I have no idea!" The Doctor declared. "Everything just kind of appears!"

And right on cue, River happened upon a box wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper.

"Oh, Sweetie, the TARDIS made a Christmas present for Freya!"

"What? How do you know that?" He questioned, looking at the present over her shoulder.

"I'm the child of the TARDIS, dear." She responded matter-of-factly as she opened it.

A bright smile of amusement spread across River's face.

"Freya, look what the TARDIS made for you!" She said, taking the puffy snowsuit onesie out of its wrappings. The fabric was a bright blue, covered in words and patches of white.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Just wait a moment," River said, fussing with Freya to get her all bundled up.

"This is the most precious thing I have ever seen." She whispered when she was done.

"River, what?!" The Doctor asked, poking around her to see his daughter.

"Oh look at you!" He exclaimed, pointing at Freya. "You're a little TARDIS! River it's-"

"I know!" She said with laughter in her voice.

Freya bounced up and down enthusiastically in her puffy TARDIS onesie. The Doctor picked her up to have a closer look.

"Oh you clever, clever girl." He said to the TARDIS. "You are brilliant. You've got the windows, even the sign, oh look, she put the zipper between the doors!"

Freya giggled happily at the attention her father was giving her new outfit.

"The only thing that's missing is the," he patted Freya's head, "top."

"I think there's a hood." River prompted. She peaked around back, and sure enough, there was. River flipped it up over her daughter's mass of curls and gasped again: there was a little stuffed light bulb on top.

"Oh Miss. Freya, you are probably the cutest little TARDIS I have ever seen." River said, her heart swelling with happiness.

With that, everyone was dressed; The Doctor could barely contain his excitement as they made their way outside.

"Come along, you little blue munchkin ball," he said, booping his daughter on the nose as River opened the TARDIS doors.

The bright white light that only comes from reflecting off freshly laid snow shone into their eyes. The cold hit them, and Freya let out a little sneeze.

Last night, The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in the Forest of Dean. It was the perfect backdrop for the holiday: the air was crisp with winter, the landscape blanketed in fresh fallen snow, beautiful light shone through the icicle-draped trees, and a few fuzzy little creatures scampered about.

River bent over and took a handful of fresh fallen snow, which she held up for Freya to examine.

"Look Freya," she said, "this is snow."

The baby stared with wonder, and as usual, grabbed at it awkwardly with her tiny blue mittened-fist and promptly shoved it into her open mouth.

River and The Doctor chuckled.

"Oh, this is perfect for you, isn't it?" River cooed, rubbing her daughter's chubby cheek affectionately. "You get to put all the snow you want in your mouth and no one is gonna stop you!"

"Put her down, sweetie." She said to The Doctor. "Let her play."

Freya was thrilled to be given some free reign in the snow.

"Well Doctor Song," The Doctor whispered, pulling his wife in close as they watched their daughter, "I think it's safe to say we have the cutest little girl in the entire universe."

River smiled up at her husband and kissed him.

"Mmmm," he murmured, "we should spend more time out in the snow."

"Shut up and kiss me, you nostalgic idiot."

Soon they were locked in a passionate embrace; but, unfortunately, The Doctor's lack of coordination caused them to sway a bit too much and they went tumbling down into the snow, River landing on top of her husband.

"Oof. Must we always end up this way?" The Doctor groaned.

River couldn't contain her laughter.

"My head is covered in snow, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, slightly annoyed in the amount of pleasure his wife was taking from his discomfort.

"Yes." River laughed into his chest.

"Well, then, we're just going to have to even the score!" He roared, taking a fist full of snow and tossing it into his wife's hair.

She shrieked as the cold hit the back of her neck. The crystals of ice got tangled in her curls and she couldn't shake it out no matter how hard she tried.

"You bad boy!" She huffed, and retaliated with a snowball of her own.

The Doctor managed to wiggle out from underneath her and soon they were chasing each other around like a pair of children, grabbing at jackets, stuffing snow down each other's hoods, (and one time, notably between River's cleavage), all the while laughing and shrieking uncontrollably.

Freya just sat in her pile of snow, happily eating fistfuls of the stuff, gurgling with glee as she watched her parents' ridiculous snowball fight.

Finally, the two of them found their way back and plopped themselves down next to her, their breathing heavy and their hair soaking wet.

The Doctor, ever the boundless supply of energy, took it upon himself to build a snowman while River lay down and watched Freya.

"You know," she mused, "I was thinking, sweetie…"

"Yes?"

"Could we go see my parents?"

The Doctor stopped and leaned against the base of the snowman. He sighed deeply. "River-"

"I know, after Manhattan…but couldn't we go back to…the Christmas before? I never got to spend a Christmas with them…and I want them to meet their granddaughter…" She looked longingly at baby Freya, who was busy patting the snow down with her little hands, oblivious to her parents' conversation.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. He missed the Ponds more than anything…

"Alright. I don't see why not. But we are going to have to be _very careful._"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Next stop- THE PONDS!**

**Remember, Reviews = faster updates! **

**Feel free to send me holiday requests to add to this story...i'm kinda hitting all the bases with this one: you know, mistletoe, hot cholocate, Santa, etc...**

**Thanks!**


	4. The Ponds

**NOTE: THIS IS POST "ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN" for River and Eleven, but PRE "ANGELS" for the Ponds**

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and Amy and Rory were in the kitchen busily preparing that night's dinner: Amy attempting to make a pie and Rory mashing potatoes into submission.

They heard the front door open. "Morning! Merry Christmas!" Brian's voice rang down the hallway.

"In the kitchen, Dad!" Rory replied.

Footsteps grew louder in their direction. "Merry Christmas!" Brian repeated as he entered the kitchen, wearing a red Santa hat and carrying a load of presents in his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy and Rory echoed in unison.

"You can put those on the table, Dad." Rory said, still mashing the potatoes.

"Right, so what can I do to help?" Brain asked, approaching Rory. He peered over his son's shoulder into the pot full of potatoes.

"Rory, did you put enough milk in?"

"Yes, Dad, I did." Rory said with a huff.

"But it looks dry."

"Well, it's not." He said, attempting to hide his growing agitation.

"Alright, I just don't want another loft incident."

"Dad, how are potatoes related to the loft incident?"

"Well, just another potential way for you to injure me…"

"With potatoes?"

"How am I doing, Brian?" Amy said from down the counter, attempting to provoke her husband.

"Perfect as ever, Amy." Brian stated affectionately.

"Thank you, Brian." She said with a smile directed at Rory.

"_Thank you Brian." _Rory mocked under his breath, his face contorting with contempt. He mashed the potatoes a bit harder.

The sound of the TARDIS materializing resonated throughout the Pond residence. Both Amy and Rory paused and looked at each other.

"_Sweetie, I told you not to park the TARDIS in their lounge!"_ They heard a female voice say.

"_Well dear, I did try my best."_ A male's voice replied.

"_No you didn't! If you let me drive, we would have properly materialized in the garden."_

"_Well, next time then."_

"_No you won't_."

"Is that?" Rory asked.

Amy dropped everything and bolted down the hallway, Rory following close behind. Brian was left behind in the kitchen, slightly oblivious, making himself a cup of tea.

Sure enough, the TARDIS was parked in the lounge, doors open, the Doctor standing outside.

"Amelia Pond!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and pulled Amy in for a close embrace, trying with all this might not to get too emotional.

"Uh, hello? Husband." Rory said, waving awkwardly.

"Rory the Roman!" The Doctor said with equal enthusiasm, giving Rory his turn at a hug.

"Doctor, um, what are you doin' here?" Amy asked, tucking loose strands of her red hair behind her ear.

"You do know it's Christmas." Rory added, just checking to make sure.

"Yes, I know!" The Doctor replied, rocking back and forth on his heels, "That's why I'm here! Mind if I pop in for a bit of Christmas dinner?"

Amy was overjoyed. "Of course, you numpty! We always set a place for you!"

"Fantastic!" The Doctor said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Um, Doctor, is River with you?" Rory asked.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" He said, "She's just, um, getting everything ready…" He said, gesturing inside the TARDIS.

"And by everything, you mean?" Amy prompted, confused.

A wide smile spread across The Doctor's face.

"Listen, you two," he said, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "What River and I are about to tell you is _very, very important..." _

"What, did you blow up a planet?" Amy teased.

"No! Not lately…" He mused. "Anyways, because of potential time streams getting all wibbly, you need to _promise me _that you will not mention this to any past or present versions of me or River _unless we specifically_ _bring it up first_."

"Got it, no _Spoilers._" Rory agreed.

"Right, yes, well…River!" The Doctor called, releasing the Ponds and pivoting around to face the TARDIS doors.

"Sweetie, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." River said, stepping out of the TARDIS.

Amy screamed.

Rory looked like his brain had shut down. _The baby River held looked just like...She had blonde curls that were pinned back by a little red _bow_…she had Amy's nose…Surely she couldn't be…But what other explanation was there? _

"Is that?" He managed to utter, pointing with confusion.

"Hello Grandad!" River said, waving Freya's hand for her. The baby in her arms let out a little gurgle of glee.

"Ah! Can I hold her?" Amy said, her Scottish accent getting thicker with her excitement. _She was taking this particularly well, too well,_ Rory noted.

"Of course." River said, passing the baby to her mother.

"Hello, um,-"

"Freya." River said.

"Freya! Oh you are so cute!" Amy tickled Freya under the chin, causing her to scrunch her face and let out a little giggle. She was completely entranced by the baby.

"Hang on," Rory said, a look of confusion still on his face as he watched Amy play with Freya, "you two had a baby?"

"Yes." River said matter-of-factly.

"You had a _baby?_" Rory repeated, still not processing the situation.

"I know!" The Doctor said, sounding quite impressed with himself.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

River chuckled. "Well, when a Time Lord and a Time Lady love each other very much," she teased, "not to mention a bit tipsy, they tend to-"

"River!" The Doctor cut her off. He was blushing and fidgeting nervously, "Not in front of your _parents_…"

"Oh. My. God." Amy suddenly said, "This is your daughter?" she nodded to the baby in her arms. The penny had finally dropped. "And I'm your Mum…then that means that I'm a…" she swallowed hard as a wave of shock swept over her, "grandmother."

"Father dear," River said, smiling, "I think Mummy needs a drink."

* * *

**More to come!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I desperately need validation!**


	5. Catching Up

**For Becky :)**

**This chapter contains references to my other story "Life and Death" - you should check it out!**

* * *

Brian looked up from his cuppa as the plethora of footsteps approached the kitchen.

Amy, her head still reeling from the shock, made a B line to sit down at the kitchen table. Rory followed close behind to comfort her.

"Brian Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed, darting forward enthusiastically to bring him in for a hug.

"I'm-I'm not a Pond!" Brian said, sounding a bit unsure as The Doctor awkwardly kissed his cheeks in greeting.

"Yes you are!" The Doctor retorted, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

It was then that Brian looked up and noticed River. She stood in the doorway, wearing a stunning black evening dress, a diamond necklace, and holding Freya on her hip.

"Hello." She said with a smile.

"Ah, yes, Brian," The Doctor said, gesturing for River to come closer, "this is my dear wife River."

"How do you do, Brian?" River said politely, still smiling as she extended her free hand out to him.

Brian shook her hand with both of his, staring at her with confusion.

"Do-Do I know you?" He said, puzzled. "You look so familiar."

River let out a light laugh. "I don't believe so."

"It's just that you look so much like…" His curious stare deepened. "Oh never mind! Who is this cutie here?" He asked, tickling Freya under her chin. The baby giggled and scrunched her face in response.

"This is Freya," River said adoringly, "our daughter."

Brian turned to The Doctor, "I didn't even know that you were married!"

River gave her husband the glare he deserved. He laughed nervously in response.

"Okay, well then, brilliant, everyone is acquainted," he fidgeted, still under the gaze of his wife, "why don't you all sit down and catch up while I fix dinner?!"

He ushered a purse-lipped River to a chair next to Amy, who was still massaging her temples.

"Doctor, um, can I help?" She said, rising from her seat in the hopes that cooking would prevent her mind from exploding.

"Oh Amelia Pond," The Doctor sighed fondly, placing a hand on her shoulder "not a chance."

He whirled around before he could see Amy's reaction of utter confusion and shock.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor said over his shoulder as he rubbed his hands together in preparation, "It's not your fault you're Scottish!"

With a huff and an eye roll, Amy begrudgingly plopped herself back down in a chair. Brian then offered to help the Doctor in her stead. The Doctor agreed enthusiastically. He wasn't Scottish, after all.

Rory rubbed his wife's back reassuringly.

"Don't think anything of it, Amy," River said, adjusting the squirming Freya in her arms, "he won't ever let me cook."

"That's because you _can't_, dear." Her husband muttered from the counter.

"Well, at least I don't try to slather everything in chocolate, sweetie," River rebutted.

"River, I'm not going to-"

"What are you making, then?"

"Spoilers." He teased, flashing a taunting smile.

"Alright! Fine! I just don't want a repeat of this morning."

The Doctor put down the wooden spoon he was stirring with and marched right up to where his wife sat. He lowered his body so his face was directly in front of hers.

"River." He growled.

"Yes?" She said, her expression stoic and yet alluring.

After a few moments of locking eyes, The Doctor placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips and walked smugly back to the kitchen counter.

River smiled mischievously. "I hate you," she breathed.

"No you don't." The Doctor refuted, his smile matching hers as he picked up the wooden spoon once more.

River then turned her attention to their daughter, who was still squirming in her lap. Freya had obviously sensed that something was wrong with Amy, because she was wiggling her little body towards her.

"Amy," River said with laughter in her voice, "someone wants to say hello."

Amy raised her head and looked at her granddaughter; she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello." She said faintly, and allowed River to pass her the baby.

Rory smiled fondly at the three generations of women interacting. He had to admit: Freya, like her mother and grandmother, was nothing short of incredible: she had this kind, wondrous spirit, the bright eyes of her mother, and the most angelic golden curls he had ever seen. She looked like a cherub in Amy's arms. He watched with wonder as the baby gurgled happily and reached up to softly pat Amy's cheek, which Amy, in turn, took and peppered with kisses. Rory may have become a grandfather abnormally young, but he couldn't have asked for a more beautiful granddaughter. He loved that little girl the moment he saw her in River's arms. But the nurse in him was still curious…

"River, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" He asked his daughter.

River smiled to hide the pain. "Spoilers." She whispered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, fine," Rory said, realizing his daughter wasn't going to answer too many questions, "Just tell me _how _she was even possible."

That was something River was happy to answer: "Well, Freya is nearly all Time Lord. She was conceived in the TARDIS, just like I was. I'm part Time Lady, The Doctor's a Time Lord: It's simple really." She reassured him.

"Are you going to have more kids?" Amy asked; her mood was brightening as she bounced Freya up and down.

But now there was sadness in River's eyes. The Doctor paused his slicing and dicing to glance over, his face grim. Brian tried to ignore the obviously personal conversation that was occurring right in front of him.

"No." River replied somberly. "We can't… _I can't." _

"Why? What happened?" Rory cautiously inquired.

River exhaled deeply before she answered. "I had…a complicated delivery." She gazed at her daughter with a melancholy smile and ran a finger through her tiny little curls.

The Doctor swallowed hard to compose himself. He didn't want to think about that horrid day.

Rory hung his head. "River, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." She assured him, shaking her head.

"At least you have her though," Amy added, noting somberly that history had repeated itself.

That brought the smile back to River's lips. "Yes. She's our little miracle." She took one of Freya's chubby hands in hers and kissed it lightly.

The Doctor snorted suddenly.

"What?" River asked, completely perplexed.

"Freya," He laughed, pointing, "she asked if we could keep her Grandmummy…"

A tense silence rippled throughout the room.

"Did I just say that out loud?" The Doctor said, wincing. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine…"

"Hold on," Brian asked. All eyes looked to him nervously. "_Grandmother?_"

* * *

**Reviews? Questions? Suggestions?**

**Sorry about the fact that nothing really happens in this chapter- I had to do some sort of set-up for the big reveal...and yeah so this is what happened. **

**I want Brian to know about River, because it DRIVES ME CRAZY that they never mentioned River to him on television... I SHALL FIX THAT!**

**Let me know what you think. **

**More to come ;)**


	6. Christmas Spoilers

To say that Brian Williams was confused would be an understatement. Confused didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling.

_Had he heard right? Did he say _Grandmother_? _

Brian looked to Amy, to Rory, River, The Doctor; round and round again in search of an answer. Every set of eyes he made contact with showed nothing but fear, shock, embarrassment, and in River's case, the tiniest trace of anger. And yet, no matter how much he gaped at them, nothing changed.

The Doctor was fidgeting nervously; running his hands through his hair and tugging at his bowtie in an attempt to avoid his wife's fixed gaze. Amy seemed completely oblivious that she still held Freya in her lap; she just stared wide-eyed at Rory. Brian's eyes then too shifted to his son. Rory looked back at him with a guilty expression, his chin rested in steepled hands.

"Rory, what is going on?" Brian asked quietly. He knew that there was something he was missing.

Rory looked sidelong at Amy and exhaled deeply. "Dad, you better sit down." He said, gesturing to the chair across the table from him.

Brian obliged. "Well, do get on with it." He said after moments of silence.

"_C'mon you numpty." _Amy said to Rory through gritted teeth. She hit her husband on the arm. "_Tell him!"_

Rory opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a strange squeaky sound.

So, it was Amy who spoke first. "Brian, um, you know how Rory and I went traveling…" She took her husband's hand in hers.

"Throughout all time and space…yeah." Brian added, looking around at The Doctor, who still stood behind him, leaning anxiously on the kitchen counter.

"Well, um, Dad," Rory continued, finally composed, "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but…" He scratched his head apprehensively. "We, um, had a baby!" He said with a reflexive upwards swing of his arms. The pitch of his voice went up at the end of his sentence, giving the tone of shameful enthusiasm. He stared nervously at his father, waiting with baited breath to see how he would take the news.

"When?" Brian gasped, looking to Amy. "Is it-" He said, pointing to Freya.

"Oh, um, no. It was years ago." She clarified, pulling loose strands of hair behind her ears as she did so.

"How did I not know?"

"It's kind of a long story, Dad." Rory answered.

"I was pregnant during our adventures on the TARDIS." Amy added, "It wasn't more than a few minutes in your time..."

This made Brian even more confused.

"Brian," River spoke softly, reaching her hand out across the table towards him. "It's me. I'm their daughter. I'm _your granddaughter." _

"H-how?" He gaped, his jaw dropped as far as it could go.

River smiled. "Time travel." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's my fault Brian," The Doctor stated, approaching the table, shaking his hands madly. "My fault entirely."

"Doctor, no." Amy protested.

"Oh, sweetie…" His wife breathed with a mixture of pity and despair.

"Amy. River." He cut them off as he sat down next to Brian.

The Doctor tapped his fist nervously against the table. "The reason why you did not know of your granddaughter, that you missed out on all those years, is because of me. River was kidnapped as a baby and taken back in time…I am so sorry, Brian."

"I-I-I…" Brian stammered, looking at the curly-haired woman before him. His brain obviously needed time to process everything.

"Dad, we didn't want to shock you." Rory said with immense concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it would have been a bit weird, you know?" Amy added, "To say we had a kid, but…" She couldn't continue.

The Doctor hung his head in shame.

"Doctor…" River said as stood and walked to her brooding husband's side. She crouched next to him and took his hands in hers.

"Now, you listen to me, _husband._" She whispered sternly, yet tenderly. "I am _fine_. No one kidnaps me and gets away with it." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I never want to hear you say things like that again. I love you. _And you are always and completely forgiven…" _

The Doctor smiled faintly at his wife's words and kissed her palm.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Brian suddenly exclaimed, breaking the silence and shocking everyone in the room.

"What?" The Doctor sputtered, glancing up.

"River! Rory," Brian said enthusiastically, looking to his son, "she looks so much like my mother! I knew it! I knew it!"

He rose from the table and circled around to River.

"I have a _granddaughter!" _He said, throwing his arms out welcomingly.

River stood; there was a warm smile on her lips. Brian pulled her in for a slightly awkward hug.

"I am so very, very happy!" He nearly cried. This was possibly the best Christmas surprise ever. He pulled back and looked at River with wonder, as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"Amazing, time travel." He whispered.

River nearly blushed. "Hello Granddad." She said with a chuckle.

"Don't forget this little one, Brian." Amy added, bringing Freya over to him.

"Ah, yes, hello Freya!" Brian exclaimed, as he took the child from his daughter-in-law. "My _great-_granddaughter!" His voice was filled with happiness as he bounced Freya in his arms. She giggled with glee, her gold curls rebounding against her face.

"Dad, you're taking this remarkably well." Rory stated.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said, kissing Freya on the forehead. The baby nestled against the crook of his neck. "I'm a granddad twice over! This is better than any Christmas present, this is! More brilliant than the dinosaurs!"

The Doctor's face brightened at Brian's joy. "All the Ponds together!" He said with a clap of the hands as he jumped out of his seat.

"I'm not a Pond." Brian repeated.

"Yes you are, Dad." Rory said. "We all are."

"Just go with it, Brian." Amy added, patting him on the back.

Brian shrugged in defeat and proceeded to dance goofily around the kitchen with Freya in his arms.

The Doctor let out a giggle of happiness. He wrapped his arms around River's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. He was grinning from ear to ear. His whole family was together at Christmas. And that was the best present he could have ever asked for.

* * *

**What do you think? More chapters? Christmas dinner, perhaps? **

**Review please!**


	7. Christmas Dinner

A short while and a few of the Doctor's unusual concoctions later, the boys finally finished preparing Christmas dinner.

"Voila!" The Doctor exclaimed as he placed the turkey on the table with a flourish. He rubbed his hands together with excitement. "Allons-y, as I used to say! Let's dig in!"

"Doctor, hold on," Amy said, bouncing Freya in her arms, "we have to wait for River."

The Doctor fidgeted impatiently. "Where is she?"

"I think she said she was going to get Freya's highchair…" Rory answered.

"River!" The Doctor growled down the hallway.

"Sweetie, calm down! I'm coming!" She called back as she appeared from the lounge. Her hands were filled with a highchair and a diaper bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Well….move faster!" He murmured.

"I would if you actually _helped me _with your daughter's things…" She rebutted.

"Oh so she's _my _daughter now?" The Doctor questioned playfully as he marched up to his wife.

"Well…" River teased with a shrug. A playful smile graced her lips. "You did…_participate…_after all."

The Doctor, slightly taken aback by the innuendo, stepped forward and took the highchair from River with a huff. He leaned in so that his face was only a few inches away from hers and ruffled his brow as he locked eyes with her alluring gaze. Her face, in contrast, gave nothing away; it was expressionless, in fact, save for her eyes. Those blue-green eyes The Doctor loved so dearly revealed everything: every sensuous, naughty thought. Such a tease, his wife. She knew just exactly how to push his buttons.

River cocked an eyebrow suggestively. The Doctor's chest constricted as he breathed deeply with frustration and arousal.

"River," he whispered.

"Yes?" she responded, her voice deceptively emotionless.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, his nostrils flaring. It drove him absolutely mad when she teased him like this. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hehemmmm…" Rory suddenly coughed uncomfortably.

The Doctor and River were jolted out of the moment and suddenly realized they were in a room of people, relatives no less, shamelessly flirting their faces off. The Doctor made some strange, nervous noise and abashedly shuffled over to the kitchen table, all the time avoiding eye contact. River's face was flushed, her cleavage heaving slightly in response to her husband. She bit her lower lip with a combination of embarrassment and amusement.

"Right then," she exhaled, adjusting the diaper bag strap across her shoulder, "Let's all eat, shall we?"

"Um…okay." Rory responded, still feeling overwhelmingly awkward from witnessing his daughter and best friend-turned-son-in-law interacting with a palpable sexual tension.

Amy repressed a laugh as she placed Freya down in the highchair. The baby's curls bobbed as she rocked back and forth in her seat, her hands patting the tray in front of her with excitement.

Brian stood there, looking confused as usual, until Rory ushered him to his seat.

And so, dinner began at last. The Doctor, with the help of Brian and Rory, had prepared an extravagant meal.

"Oh sweetie, this is absolutely splendid!" River gasped in appreciation.

"You boys seriously outdid yourselves." Amy added.

The Doctor smirked as he fiddled with his bowtie. He certainly did have something to be proud of: in addition to the marvelously juicy turkey, there was rich nutty stuffing, steaming hot gravy, magnificently dark red cranberry sauce, both roasted _and _mashed potatoes, brussels sprouts and green beans steamed to perfection, and mini hotdogs wrapped in crispy bacon, not to mention an array of divine-smelling cookies, pies, puddings, and of course, fish fingers and custard.

"Sweetie, dessert _with_ dinner?" River asked in quite the wifely manner.

"Well, why not? Desert after dinner is just _boring!_"

River held a mince pie up to inspect.

"Doctor, what did you put in these?" She asked. Her husband was prone to making strange, and sometimes unappetizing dishes, after all.

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Lovett," The Doctor joked, "it's perfectly edible."

River rolled her eyes, but she still took a bite despite her reservations. It was absolutely _delicious. _

The Doctor had found some Christmas poppers, and he barely hesitated in opening them with Brian. Soon thereafter, everyone was decked with colorful paper crowns.

"Sweetie, it's too big for her head…" River protested as her husband tried to place a crown on little Freya .

"No it's not," The Doctor pointed out, "look, her hair holds it up!"

But it didn't stay on very long, because Freya, of course, had to grab everything within her reach and try to shove it in her mouth.

"No no no, Freya." River corrected as she removed the crown from her clutches. "Here, look, do you want to try some of the yummy food your Daddy and Grandpas made?" She cooed in an attempt to distract the baby.

Freya gurgled happily as her mother spooned some of the mashed potatoes on to her tray.

Amy laughed as she watched her granddaughter awkwardly lick a fistful of potatoes. "Oh my god, she is so adorable."

River smiled fondly.

"Do you want to try some custard, Freya?" Amy asked the baby as she placed a dollop of it on the tray. The baby grabbed at it immediately with her mashed potatoed hands. Both River and Amy couldn't contain their laughter at the sight of her.

Still chuckling, River reached for her glass of wine to take a sip.

"River, don't!" The Doctor chastised her grabbing the glass from her hands.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" River asked.

"You can't…you know…you're…" He was embarrassed to say.

River raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie, I'm not pregnant anymore, I can have the occasional drink."

"Yes, I know, but you…you're…"

River smirked. "Breastfeeding?" She finished for him.

The Doctor's face turned red with embarrassment. "River, don't talk about…" He whispered.

"About what? My breasts?" River said loudly so as to mortify her husband more. "You didn't seem to mind them last night…or this morning for that matter…"

The Doctor's entire face was a blushing red.

Amy nearly choked on her wine. Rory just shook his head.

"River…stop it." The Doctor whispered. He knew she wasn't going to; she liked this far too much. He sulkily stared at his plate, playing with his fish fingers to avoid further eye contact with his wife.

"I still don't understand why you eat that," Brian interjected to diffuse the tension, "dunking fish fingers in custard?"

"The Doctor came up with it, actually." Amy explained, glad the awkwardness was finally over.

"Did you really?" Brian asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, well, some of your human-y food is a bit…disgusting…" His entire plate was filled with fish fingers, custard, and jammie dodgers.

Brian just continued being confused.

"I remember the first time I ate this," Rory recalled as he held up a fish finger that was coated in creamy custard, "I thought it was gross at first…"

"Remember when we were…oh we must have been about eleven," River added, "and we filled a giant bowl with custard, cooked three whole packages of fish fingers, and at them up in the tree house?"

"Oh yes!" Amy clapped her hands together, "I had the _worst _stomach ache after that…"

"Yeah, but we still had them again for lunch the next day," Rory reminded her.

Amy laughed.

"Oh, you Ponds," The Doctor smiled, his mouth full of fish and custard.

Brian was confused again. "Hold on, I think I'm missing something…River, you said _we?" _

Amy and Rory looked at each other. She gave him a nudge. "_Go on,_" she hissed.

Rory put his half-eaten fish stick down on his plate and wiped his hands. "Dad, you remember that girl Mels we used to hang out with?"

"What, you mean that delinquent?"

"Brian, she was our best friend," Amy defended.

Rory cleared his throat, "Well, um, it turns out that Mels was actually River…in a previous regeneration, you know…"

"W-w-w-what?" Brian sputtered, looking at River in disbelief. She shrugged and smiled.

"That was you?"

"Yes, that was me," She confessed.

Brian's eyes were practically crossed in confusion and amazement. "_Time travel, eh?" _He whispered.

"I'm afraid so."

"But wait!" Brian suddenly exclaimed, "you-you stole a bus!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at his wife. "You stole a bus _and_ a car?" He asked.

"Oh, they got returned eventually…" River replied nonchalantly.

"River!"

"Yeah, right after you drove it through the botanical gardens…" Rory added, "Who even does that?"

"I told you before, it was a _shortcut." _

Amy let out a snort.

"River!" The Doctor gaped at his wife.

"What? I was a brain-washed teenager! What else did you expect me to do?"

"Well, not go around stealing everything…" he muttered.

"Ha!" Amy laughed, "That was the least of it! Little miss rebellion here nearly drove us mad with her stunts."

"Didn't they have to bail you out of jail once?" Brian asked.

River nearly blushed.

"Um, actually it was three times," Rory corrected.

"I remember coming home one night and seeing you shimming down my drain pipe!" Brian declared.

"Yes, I can explain that…" River said with a smile, "You see, these two didn't understand how I got into the third story of the neighbor's house…"

"Wait, what were you doing in the third story of the neighbor's house?" Brian interjected.

"She stole a pair of the wife's pearl earrings." Amy said.

"River, you stole some woman's pearl earrings?!" The Doctor practically yelled.

"Oh, don't get all righteous with me," River retorted, "Don't you think I don't know what you do on your adventures…walking straight into alien bases, people's homes…"

"Yes, but I don't steal things or go around waving a gun and committing felonies!"

"Oh where's the fun in that?" River scoffed, crossing her arms, "And, for the record, you had me banged up in jail for years, so I think I've paid my dues…"

"Well that still doesn't excuse you!" The Doctor practically growled. "Freya-" he looked to their daughter, who was still occupied with her food-covered hands, "don't you ever do what Mummy did…"

The baby giggled, her chubby cheeks covered in messy food.

"Freya, I mean it!"

"Doctor, um, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I've told you before, I speak baby…" The Doctor said, exasperated.

"Um, no you don't…" Amy responded.

River rolled her eyes.

"This family is so weird." Rory muttered, looking up in disbelief.

"Well duh!" Amy exclaimed, taking a sip of wine, "I mean, he's a time travelling alien…"

"Hang on, why am _I _the weird one?" The Doctor said, defending himself. He pointed to River. "She's the one who goes around shooting things…especially my hats….And I love my hats!"

"Oh, I hate you." River muttered under her breath.

"No you don't."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Amy said suddenly. She got up from her seat, walked down the hallway, and disappeared for a moment, only to return with her arms full of presents.

"For you," she said with a smile as she handed them to River, The Doctor, and Brian.

River was so touched that her mother had thought to get her a Christmas present. The fact that this was the only one she'd ever received, or would ever receive, for her parents made it even more special. Tears welled up in her eyes-_God, she had gotten so soft since becoming a mother-_as she gently broke the tape holding the paper together. She gasped: it was a scrapbook titled _Family_. On the front cover, there was a picture she hadn't seen in years. It was a black and white photograph of a mother holding her newborn daughter. It was of Amy and River. Attempting to hold back tears, River opened the book it was filled with pictures of her as a little girl.

"How did you get these?" She whispered in awe.

"Well, time travel has its benefits," Amy said, looking to The Doctor.

River's heart was bursting with love as she continued to peruse through the book. The following pages had more recent photographs: those of Amy and Rory on their wedding day, The Doctor dancing at their reception, a page full of Amy making silly faces on a Venetian stairway, countless post cards, some of Amy's drawings, and so many more sentimental images.

"Oh Amy," River cried, "this is more than I could have ever wanted. Thank you."

"Oh come here," Amy said, "give your ol' mom a hug."

River clung to her mother like never before, nearly breaking down in tears. That gift was so special, so meaningful. River had rarely felt like she had a family, at least a proper one, and that book would always remind her that she _did _in fact have a loving family.

"I've got something for you too," River said with a sniffle as she pulled away from Amy. She bent down and dug into the diaper bag, pulled out some packages and gave them to Amy, Rory, and Brian.

Rory thanked them for the 51st Century Book of Medicine; he couldn't wait to read it.

"We didn't really know what to get you," The Doctor confessed, "due to the fact that you didn't send us a Christmas wish list…"

"Doctor, I'm a grown man, I don't have a Christmas list…" Rory reminded him.

"Yes, but I am over a thousand years old and _I _have a Christmas list!"

Rory just shook his head and drew his attention back to his Christmas meal.

Amy's gift nearly brought her to tears along with River. In addition to an adorable skirt from a futuristic boutique, River had given her and Rory the most precious gift possible: the cloth prayer leaf with her daughter's name written on it.

Amy was speechless.

"You left it in the cot," River said, "and I thought you might want it back."

Amy hugged her daughter once more.

The other presents didn't generate such emotional responses, but they were nevertheless appreciated.

From his son and daughter-in-law, Brian received a set of dinosaur golf balls and from River and The Doctor, a fossilized Triceratops egg. He was smiling from ear to ear at the dinosaur themed gifts that would always remind him of his adventures in the blue box.

Amy and Rory, who were always prepared for when The Doctor came to call, gave him an authentic sombrero. The Doctor was as giddy as a child as he placed the ridiculous looking hat on his head.

River rolled her eyes, but nevertheless couldn't repress a smile. "You look absolutely ridiculous dear…"

"No! It's cool!" The Doctor declared, "And don't go shooting it! You know how attached I am to my hats…"

_Yes, and that's why I shoot them, _River thought.

"What did Santa bring you, Miss Freya?" Amy cooed, tickling the baby's belly.

"Ooh, fun fact," The Doctor said, "Santa was actually a Time Lord...You know, until he ran out of regenerations, and then the parents had to take over once they realized he wasn't delivering presents anymore."

"Are you serious?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Of course I am!" The Doctor said, "How else do you think he was able to deliver presents to every child on the planet in one night?"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

"I know!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smug smile.

"Well," River said, "that explains a lot. Now then, who would like some tea?"

Several cups of tea and hot chocolate later, it was time to leave. The family had talked late into the night, catching up, telling stories, and enjoying each other's company. But as with all good things, Christmas too had to come to an end.

With heavy hearts, The Doctor and River packed up their things and hugged and kissed the Ponds goodbye.

And with that, the TARDIS departed from the Pond residence for the last time…


	8. Mistletoe

It was a bittersweet moment, knowing it was the last time, but both River and The Doctor were both thankful that they got to see Amy and Rory once more, especially at Christmastime.

And what a wonderful Christmas that was, spending it with one's family.

But still, the TARDIS seemed to mourn with them. The lights were dimmed, and the decorations seemed to sparkle just a bit less.

"It's alright, old girl," The Doctor said with a sigh as he stroked the console, "Everything has to end sometime."

"I'm going to put Freya to bed," River whispered as she rubbed their infant's back. The baby was struggling to keep her heavy eyelids up. She sucked on her pacifier as she nestled into the crook of her mother's neck.

"No, let me do it." The Doctor whispered.

"Alright then," River said. She passed Freya to her husband, who held her gently and lovingly in his arms. He kissed River on the forehead and turned to go down the hallway. "I'll only be a minute."

River smiled weakly as she watched him carry their daughter out of the room. She looked so peaceful in her father's arms, her blonde curls scrunched against his shoulder, her little hand balled up into a fist, her beautiful little eyelashes fluttering.

She looked to the TARDIS console. "Thank you," she whispered before following The Doctor down the hallway.

She paused a moment as she passed by the nursery door. The Doctor was placing their baby into her cot. He bent down to kiss her on the head and whispered something that River couldn't make out. Her heart was warmed by the sight of her husband's affection. She loved both of them so much it hurt sometimes. And this day had reminded her just how much her family meant to her.

An idea occurred to her. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she slinked silently down the hall to her bedroom.

A short while later, with Freya sound asleep in her cot, The Doctor made his way back to his room. He opened the door, and much to his surprise, he found his wife standing there. She had let her hair down: it curled and caressed her lovely face. But that wasn't all: she was wearing a long, flowing red silk night gown with a plunging neckline that was trimmed with white fluff, like that of a Santa suit. She looked absolutely stunning. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that, but somehow he found himself speechless. She had taken his breath away.

"I wanted to give you one last present. Do you like it?" she whispered alluringly, the smile on her lips widening. The Doctor could feel his hearts beating madly in his chest.

Slowly, River approached him, until she was only inches away from his face. She glanced upwards, and The Doctor followed her gaze: above the door frame, River had hung some mistletoe.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh you bad girl," he whispered, drawing her in close for a kiss.

River sighed into his mouth as it caressed hers. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her desperately closer against him.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his mouth, "Merry Christmas."

The Doctor pulled back and stared at his wife in awe. "River Song, you are the absolute best present I could have ever asked for."

He saw her eyes light up: he knew just what she was thinking.

"And, if I remember correctly," The Doctor whispered playfully into her ear, "I still haven't given you your Christmas present either, seeing as we were…_interrupted _this morning."

River chuckled softly at the notion. "Oh Doctor," she purred, holding up the pair of handcuffs she had given him, "nothing would make me happier."

_Yes, _he thought, _this certainly would be a Christmas he would never forget. _

**THE END.**


End file.
